Green Flame
by FireSquibby
Summary: Midoriya gets a letter of recommendation to work as a intern of a hero organization, though he is not sure exactly who they are. Though when disaster strikes Midoriya begins to rely on Todoroki more and more for support, however things become difficult for Midoriya and he is not sure if he can handle it anymore. Contains: Slight head/plot-canons, Tododeku
1. Prolouge

**Well this is my first story I have wrote in a while the first chapters are a little old and bad at this point since I've been writing this since December but I hope you enjoy! **

...

I finally worked up the courage to tell him.. Right now he stood by the window looking into the trees and the plants outside. I needed the right moment, when nobody else was around because currently no one else knew about my crush on him.

He hasn't noticed my presence yet, but now I'm getting a little nervous. I'm planing on telling him right now, but what if hes not not gay, what if he says no because he doesn't like me back, what if... NO! I have to finally get these feelings off my chest. He will understand. Taking a deep breath I take slow steps twords Todoroki. He does not move much but I can tell he notices my presence by the small flicking movement he makes. I make my way to stand next to him, but for a while neither of us say anything. Its peaceful here watching the green grass and a very well groomed trees blow in the wind, outside. Its calming but in a entrancing way and I'm completely lost in thought for a moment. How would I start, I'm scared but I know that I have to do this now. "There is somethin.."But his gray and blue gaze had already snapped twoards me as if he was going to say something first. "Midoriya, I have to say to be honest..." He said even his usual plaid face had spurred a different emotion, his eyes broke contact with me. I felt my hands tense up and my palms became sweaty. My mind was already racing threw the endless possibilities of what Todoroki was about to tell me. He took a deep breath out, even a small plume of frost escaped his lips. "Midoriya I like you I..." He said, and even though his voice trembled there was a sureness in his tone. Like he knew what he was saying was a fact. My heart skipped a beat for a moment, then my eyes were next breaking into tears as I jumped forward pulling Todoroki into a hug. At first he just stood there, and let his arms dangle by his sides but then he hugged me back and for a moment I felt completely safe with him


	2. Chapter 1

TODOROKI'S POV

...

Midoriya and I were now officially together. We talked about it for a long time, and it turned out as fate had it that we were going to confess to each-other at the same time. What a coincidence really, I'm glad he likes me back. I love Midoriya so much, I have to make sure to protect him and make sure he is happy at all costs. Every-time when I'm around him his bubbly personality makes me feel safer and complete. Right now we are watching some random anime movie together. Midoriya had fallen asleep on my chest about five minutes into the film, his hand wrapped softly around mine. Midoriya looked so peaceful like this I felt so close, I felt completed and happy with him. I've never had something like this with anyone before. I pull Midoriya closer to me, making sure he wasn't in a where would get a kink in his neck. He barley moved, he was out cold. Yes Id do anything for him.

...

UNKOWN EVIL PEOPLE

...

"Okay so we have out first target, this is good." Mutter a sly voice who sounded just like freezing cold water running down your spine, a tall shadowy figure is looming in the shadows only their blood red eyes that are glowing like jack o'lanterns are visible in the cloak of darkness. "We need to create a plan something so well thought out that even the pros wont see it coming." he unveiled his sinister toothy grin, and his thin fingers wrapping around some odd red glass object that seemed to serve its purpose as some kind of staff. He shifted, and even though he barley moved the other people in the room flinched, and its to note that most of the people in the room were some of the most high profile villains not just in japan but in the whole world. He sees his odd glass staff aside leaning on a nearby wall. "So well have to get our hands dirty... but what do you say... how about getting our grand plan running huh?"

...

MIDORIYA'S POV

...

It had been an all around boring day at school, nothing much happened besides going over the typical school stuff and hero laws. The bell rang, finally and as me Todoroki, Uraraka and Iida were about to exit class stopped us. "Todoroki, Midoriya and Bakugo... everyone else leave." Mr. Aizawa ordered.

Huh, Why us? I glance over at Todoroki, who passively steps aside to let a steaming Bakugo pass. Uraraka taps me on the shoulder, "Me and Iida are going to head back to the dorms see you later Deku..." She seems to look at Todoroki but then shrugs following Iida out the door. The other students had all already left except Kirishima who was waiting outside for Bakugo. leaned against his desk, usually that man only displayed one emotion, monotone tiredness and borderline depression and today was no different. Instantly I caught the fact that he was holding something that looked like three separate envelopes, probably one for each of us I would guess. Todoroki's eyes met mine, but he just gave me a reassuring look. Honestly at first I thought I might be in trouble but...

"You have all received these notes as an invitation to join Blast Burns hero company and intern with them as part of your hero studies. Not much is known about them since they stay out of the media, which is something I can respect. But Ill give you these and It will be up to you to decided weather or not you will take their offer on not. But to get letters like this is a pretty rare occasion which is why I decided to talk to you three in private." proceeded to hand us the invitations. I then put it safely into my yellow backpack and politely thanked . I looked at Bakugo as he was handed one of the envelopes, and to which he just grunted to o and then shoved it into his pocket as if it was unimportant to him. "Well the letter will tell you more than I can, That will be all." Aizawa stated with a nod, Kirishima must of been closely watching because as soon as turned to exit just a little, he busted into the room. "BAKUGO." He said his eyes excessively energized as always and full smile of pointed teeth grinning happily at Bakugo. "HM?" Kirishima said, pointing to Bakugos pocket noticing the envelope immediately. I know that in any other situation, or with any other person Bakugo would have been completely annoyed by someone with Kirishima's energy, and it was interesting for me to watching stand completely unbothered by Kirishima. The two casually walking out of the room together as Kirishima eagerly pried about the conversation.

I waited until Todoroki had finished putting his into his Corduroy blue messenger bag that fastened around his shoulder. "lets go." I said. On the way out I stopped at one of the vending machines and got as many of the sugary drinks with caffeine as I could hold in my hands and my backpack. For some reason I felt extra tired today, probably from staying up all night studying. Which is probably what is going to happen again tonight, might as well be prepared. I took one and managed to fit the rest into mine and Todoroki's bags. "Good thing I don't bring much to school." Todoroki teased on our way out of school. I giggled a bit, true or else Id be the one carrying all those sodas home.

I decided that this would be a good time to open my letter, I thought me and Todoroki could read ours together since they are probably identical or at least pretty similar

...

-LETTER-

Dear Izukyu Midoriya.

We have heard of your progress in training. We would be honored to have someone of your caliber to intern with us. We know you have what it takes to be a great hero and we know that with us we can help you achieve and go beyond that. We don't specialize with one area of being a hero but multiple, believing its necessary to excel in all forms of being a hero to be truly great. Nothing is easy at our school, some could say that our training is overwhelmingly rigorous but I know you have what it takes.

If your interested please send us an email in no more than three months after you received this not. -Blast Burn

bbtvtwky

...

Everyone is eating dinner together in the common-space, I'm eating Microwaved macaroni and cheese while sitting on the couch comfortably leaning lightly on Todoroki's side hopefully I wasn't being obvious. Uraraka was also sitting adjacent to me, along with Iida, she was talking about some random thing but my mind accidentally drifted off. The first thing though to come up was our conversation with Aizawa. Cheerfully Uraraka placing her meal composing of some rice and vegetables on the nearby coffee table. "So Deku, what did want to talk to you about?" Iida leaned forward interested in the conversation as well. Finishing up my last bite of macaroni and cheese I begin to explain the letter leaving out certain details to make sure they didn't think I sounded like I was bragging or anything. "We got three months to make our decision, said that they stay out of the media so I'm going to have a hard time researching them so I don't know."

Uraraka looked like she was in deep thought, "Blast burn... I've never heard of them."

"Me either." Iida added in.

Honestly me either, Who was this blast burn person, I was a huge hero fanboy nerd and I knew almost every single mainstream hero, even who was very conservative about being on the media himself was not unheard of, even if information about him was limited the fact that information about him existed. Id have to think about it for sure, it definitely wasn't the only hero studies offer I'd gotten. Id also do a deep search on the internet later and see if I find anything.

...

MIDORIYA'S POV

...

Me and Todoroki decided to study together later at night. It was the only time that we could be "close together" since we were not out yet with the rest of the class. Todoroki and I read from some of the grammar text books it was simple work to be honest but we kept getting lost in conversation so we were dragging it out longer than needed I supposed, But staying with Todoroki longer, I'm okay with that. I leaned against Todoroki's side with my head cupped in my hand. My mind kept going back to the hero studies. Todoroki finally got his hero license just a bit ago so no doubt it was on his mind too. Id just hope that he wasn't thinking about going with endeavor again like he did with his interns after the sports festival. It was good for him to go with that man for what it was worth, but I wont let him do that to himself again. Besides there is so many better heroes out there too... Todoroki put his arms around me causing me to nuzzle my face deeper into his shirt. "Midoriya are you okay you seem really stressed out..." I pulled away for a second to look him in the eyes, "I just, your not thinking about going with endeavor again, are you?" I asked, studying him. I've been with him long enough to know if he was lying. But his emotion remained steady looking up into the distance, "That bastards in my past now." I nodded, feeling reassured that he wasn't going to work with him. He would find someone though I'm sure of it. It was one more day until the weekend, which meant Todoroki going home to his father. "Are you going to be okay this weekend?" I asked. "Your welcome to come with me again since you know, my mom will always be happy to have you as guest." I always get nervous every weekend when Todoroki went home, you know with Endeavor being abusive to him and all. Some weekends were okay and the two barley would make contact with each other, then other weekends he would come back with extra bruises that weren't from training.

"Actually Fuyumi just got her own apartment, so Ill be staying with her for the time being." Todoroki said, there was a bit of security in his eyes as if he was calmer now bot having to deal with his father this weekend. My eyes lit up a bit, "That is great news your sister seems really great." I could tell that my voice had risen since I was obviously happy for him. I pulled him into a hug, "At least I wont have to worry about you."

"Ill be fine. I love you." He whispers back to me


End file.
